


Insects设定（完善）

by 7rojan



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: Insects, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7rojan/pseuds/7rojan





	Insects设定（完善）

之前已经在小号发过一遍简单的设定，这次完善一下，补一补我在写的过程中发现的一些bug，顺便把世界观也弄得完整一点。  
  
  
1．蚁后。  
生物学中的定义：【有生殖能力的雌性，或称母蚁，在群体中体型最大。在大部分种类和情况下只有蚁后负责产卵，部分种类，如猛蚁，蚁后可自己捕食，但是不能掌控整个蚁群。】  
文中设定：最大的特征是无论男女都具有生育能力。（注意这里只是说男蚁后可以生育，并没有说只有蚁后可以生育。并非蚁后的女性也是具有生育能力的。）一个人“蚁后”的身份，由先天的身体条件决定，没有后天制造或者改变的可能（参照abo的先天属性）。他们的基因物以稀为贵，当在集团中诞生时会被奉为领导者，名义上成为集团权力的中心，但实际情况如何每个集团都不同，毕竟蚁后的身体条件往往很脆弱，没有主动维护利益的条件，故而既有真正的领导者，也有被架空成为玩物的人，像圣女，比起首领更像个象征符号。集团内严禁产生与蚁后无关的身体关系，否则会被视为严重的罪行。

2．天使。  
生物学定义：【交尾后有生殖能力的雌性，交尾后脱翅成为新的蚁后，俗称“公主”或“天使”，大部分雌蚁在交配后会脱翅，但是极少数不会脱翅。】  
文中设定：其实就是蚁后青春版，每个蚁后的必经之路。集团内会在蚁后的后代中产生（因为仅蚁后被允许拥有后代），集团外的低等居民区中偶尔也会诞生具有这种特别基因的孩子，但由于生存环境，他们的一生往往与身边人相差无几。一个集团有时也会接纳来自其他集团的“天使”。如果蚁群中同时产生两个“天使”，他们必须杀死对方后才能继位（这是自然规律，不是我为了节目效果瞎编的），一些蚁后也会因惧怕过早失去权力而杀死“天使”，如果蚁后正直壮年，杀死“天使”的行为并不会被集团成员谴责。初夜是“天使”晋升为“蚁后”的标志，初夜后他们的生物信息（其实就是气味）会明显地改变，但也有极少数天使在初夜后仍能保有原本的生物信息。初夜一般由集团内最具威望的雄蚁完成，擅自完成初夜、改变自己身份的“天使”将被视为对蚁后不忠，并遭到驱逐。

3．雄蚁。  
生物学定义：【或称父蚁。有翅。头圆小，上颚不发达，触角细长。有发达的生殖器官和外生殖器，主要职能是与蚁后交配，俗称“王子”或“蚊子”。完成交配后不久即死亡。】  
文中设定：（完成交配后不久即死亡这句real不可取，删了。）地位特别的人，就像古罗马元老院的元老一样，无论凯撒和屋大维这样的领导者怎样变化，元老们是很难失去位置的。他们因为与蚁后的亲密关系受到尊重，名义上没有实权，但在一些蚁后无力掌权的集团里，雄蚁也会借助其特殊地位在背后控制集团，因此集团内部对他们这些人的真实地位定义总是很模糊，没有人敢去试探。  
  
4．工蚁。  
生物学定义：【又称职蚁。无翅，是不发育的雌性，一般为群体中最小的个体，但数量最多。复眼小，单眼极微小或无。上颚、触角和三对足都很发达，善于步行奔走。工蚁没有生殖能力。工蚁的主要职责是建造和扩大巢穴、采集食物、饲喂幼虫及蚁后等。】  
文中设定：虽然生物界都是雌蚁，但这是电竞圈同人，懂的都懂。这个大致可以类比ABO里的B，在集团里属于苦劳力，为集团完成大大小小的工程，地位和待遇视集团领导者的倾向而定，就像在重文的皇帝面前文官受宠、重武的则相反一样，看重土木的蚁后对待工蚁肯定会比对待兵蚁好一些。

5．兵蚁。  
生物学定义：【“兵蚁”是对某些蚂蚁种类的大工蚁的俗称，是没有生殖能力的雌蚁。头大，上颚发达，可以粉碎坚硬食物，在保卫群体时即成为战斗的武器。】  
文中设定：同上。可以类比ABO里的A，身体条件优越，战斗力也较强，在集团里属于兵士，被培养出来应对集团之间的权力碰撞。兵蚁队也就是军队了。  


关于具体的架空背景我想了好几种可能，包括民国、中古欧洲和中国古代等等，但最后发现兼容性都不是很好，所以还是选择现代背景，可以理解为现在时代下的一个架空世界。   
以蚁后为首的团体原本是想写成国家形式，现代背景下改成集团形式，也就是说蚁后相比君主更类似于黑手党党首。整个世界分为各大集团和低等居民区两个部分，低等居民区的原住民被看作是低贱且血统肮脏的。  
集团传统观念认为蚁后是集团的主心骨，无论是否主事都是必须存在的。当集团内部迟迟没有产生蚁后时，族群会主动接纳族群外的蚁后。没有蚁后或者无意接纳蚁后的集团被视为异类，并被认为无法长存。  
以上这些身份虽然是天生的，但他们各自的社会阶层只有在了解这些身份的集团里成立，在低等居民区，人们只知道人身上会有不同的气味，但几乎没有人知道其中的原委，以为集团中“兵蚁”“工蚁”的这些称呼都只是指定的头衔，你是蚁后还是兵蚁，在贫民窟都要为了不饿死而绞尽脑汁就是了。身份为工蚁和兵蚁的人在集团内部是没有生育和情感权的，在低等居民区则无限制。

生物信息（前边说了，是气味）的设定跟ABO的信息素有相似的地方，但在这里仅仅起到不同成员之间相互辩识身份的作用，无法互相影响，也没有个体特殊性。比方说两个身份是工蚁的人，生物信息大体就是一致的。  



End file.
